conociendo al mundo
by vj609
Summary: Makino es huerfana pero eso no le impedido dejar de sonreir o lograr sus metas, junto a sus amigos se embarcan a la aventura fuera de un convento que habria sido su hogar hasta ahora.
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es MakinoTsukushi, ¿quien soy? soy una huerfana, he vivido mi vida dentro de este convento desde que las madres superioras me encontraron perdida en un bosque, ahora que ya soy adulta (18 años) puedo irme del convento y ver como es el mundo exterior, no crean que por estar en un convento durante estos 13 años sea docil o tranquila, me considero una persona justa y fuerte. He aplicado a una beca para la universidad de Eitoku, la mejor del pais, en donde solo gente importante o personas con gran futuro estudian y se especializan en cualquier area. Mi sueño aun no esta definido pero de algo si estoy segura mis amigos (Yuki y Kazuya) y yo estaremos bien...

madre superiora: Y ya te vino la respuesta sobre la beca que solicitaste?

makino: hoy llega la respuesta madre superiora

madre superiora: que bien hija, espero que haya sido de tu agrado tu estadia durante estos años

makino: si, le agradezco el haberme adoptado desde el día que me encontraron en el bosque.

madre superiora: aun recuerdo ese día, la hermanas y yo estabamos en el bosque cuando te vimos llena de polvo y llorando, te curamos y te trajimos, costo a que te adaptaras al inicio pero despues hasta ayudabas a hacer el desayuno, tuvimos momentos de enojo pero aun asi seguiamos queriendote, espero que recuerdes que aqui tienes una familia

makino: gracias madre superiora, yo la extrañare, ustedes tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón

se abrazan y makino sale de la habitación lista para empacar, a lo lejos se ve que sus amigos se acercan con 3 sobres

yuki: llegaron!

kazuya: ya me dio miedo abrir

makino: abramoslo juntos

yuki: y si no logramos entrar juntos?

makino: bien, ten confianza

kazuya: abramoslo a la cuentade tres

yuki: 1

kazuya: 2

makino: 3

salieron felices a empacar y agradecidos de poder estudiar juntos.

en otro lado de la ciudad de Tokio se observa un grupo de 4 jovenes celebrando y viendo a otra de sus victimas sufrir enfrente de ellos

rui: deberian parar ya, no creen?

akira: creo que eso lo decide tsukasa

soujirou: tsukasa?

tsukasa: el debe pagar por lo que hizo

rui: pero creo que ya fue bastaelnte

tsukasa: crees que el venir al instituto a insultarme, es motivo de perdon, si te molesta vete

rui: creo que seguire tu consejo y me ire (se va de la habitación)

x: por favor ya paren, se los ruego, yo no vuelvo a burlarme de ustedes

akira: creo que es mejor que paremos antes que deje un regalito antes de desmayarse

tsukasa: pero si solo estamos tirando dardos con el como blanco, pero no le hemos dado, por qué debería parar?

soujiro: de verdad que no tienes remedio

akira: solo dale en la mano

pero tskasa no paro hasta que se acabara el ultimo dardo, su victima se fue con la ropa rasgada pero sin ningun dardo en el cuerpo ya que solo le apuntaba a la orilla de su cuerpo y nunca fallo aunque hubieron momentos en que estuvo cerca de quedarse sin un ojo o sin oreja.


	2. Chapter 2

nota:

* - - - significan pensamientos

* * *

al día siguiente Makino y sus amigos se despidieron del orfanato, prometiendo una visita constante.

yuki: ¿ en que piensas Makino?

makino: creo que una gran aventura nos espera

kazuya: creo que unidos todos lo lograremos

makino: hay que ser positivos

estaban cerca de la univesidad cuando cuando 4 autos Aston Martin Valkyrie pasan a la par

makino: vieron los autos?

kazuya: son magnificos, creo que son de los mas veloces y caros del mundo

yuki: se imaginan andar en uno de esos.

makino: dejemos de fantasear y construyamos nuestro futuro

yuki: pero es bueno tener metas como esas

makino: a veces no se cumplen

un silencio incomodo acompaño a los tres amigos hasta que vieron a un grupo de reporteros esperando en la puerta.

kazuya: y eso?

yuki: a quien estran esperando?

se acerca un grupo de cuatro chicos apuestos y los reporteros no tardan en rodearlos, los tres amigos se acercan pero un reportero por tener una buena foto empuja a al grupo de amigos y por lo cerca que estaban, caen enfrente

makino: ouch, en donde cai?

ve alrededor y observa como los flashes la atacan tanto que no se da cuenta que esta encima de uno de los cuatro

tsukasa: muevete

makino: perdon! no fue mi intensión

kazuya: estas bien? (la ayuda a levantarse)

makino: si gracias, y yuki?

yuki: en donde cai?

Soujirou: en mi, puedes moverte ?

yuki y makino se quedaron paralizadas viendo como el grupo de los 4 chicos se alejaba de ellos

yuki: que guapos

makino: eso no te lo niego

pasab el día y makino junto a su amiga no olvidaban el encuentro on ese grupo de 4 chicos deseando volver a verlos o saber más de ellos.

mientras tanto el grupo de los chicos

tsukasa: (enojado) que fastidio, no me logro quitar la mirada que tenia esa chica!

akira: no sera que te enamoraste

Soujirou: tsukasa enamorado, ya siento pena por la chica HAHAHAHAHA

tsukasa: eso no pasa, su fealdad me dejo... ( se va )

akira: creo que al fin tenemos con que divertirnos

rui: hace mucho que no se ponia asi


	3. Chapter 3

makino caminaba en los pasillos cuando ve a alguien incado enfrente de los F4, por un momento dudo pasar pero decidio pasar y ayudar en levantarse

tsukasa: oye no te metas

makino: no se lo que hizo pero debes madurar y saber que esto no se hace

tsukasa: que sabes tu?

makino: que te hizo?

tsukasa: derramo una taza de cafe en mi zapatos

makino: enserio? solo eso?

tsukasa: solo dices? el arruino mis zapatos de colección

makino: si eres tan adinerado supongo que debes comprar un par nuevos y mejores o acaso no te alcanza para otros?

tsukasa se puso tan enojado que no pudo responder y se fue

rui: oye chica, eres interesante! (se va con sus amigos)

makino: levantate

chico X: gracias, tenia miedo, no sabia que hacer

mientras tanto

akira: no le pudiste responder!

tsukasa: no se me ocurrio nada

rui: si respondias que si, ella te hubiera cuestionado el por qué no lo habias hecho, y si hubieras contestado que no ella te hubiera dado dinero, hahahahaha

soujirou: creo que ella merece ser nuestra acompañante hahahaha

tsukasa: una chica de su clase no merece estar con nosotros

mediante la ventana tsukasa observa al grupo de amigos reir y compartir, a lo que solo reacciona con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

Mientras el grupo de amigos decide ir en la busqueda de trabajo para poder pagar su comida, entran a un restaruante y observan que tienen la vacante de un cocinero y dos meseros, hablan con la encargada y de inmediato comienzan a trabajar

Makino: creo que fue suerte

yuki: creo que las plegarias de las hermanas (refiriendose a las monjas) han hecho efecto

kazuya: miren, el no es de ese grupo que hasta reporteros tenian?

yuki: se hacen llamar el F4 muy bien conocidos por sus habilidades y familias, su lider es Domyoji Tsukasa, es heredero de una cadena de hoteles y supermercados a nivel mundial, se puede decir que es el más rico, pero tambien es conocido por ser un corredor de formula 1, no lo es a nivel profesional ya que solo lo hace en sus tiempos libres, algunos dicen que le ha ganado al propio Lewis Hamilton. El segundo miembro es Nishikado Soujiro su familia es mundialmente conocidad por sus artesanias y por ser coleccionistas, se le conoce por sus creaciones, todas se han vendido por millones de dolares y tambien por ser el mujeriego # 1 del grupo, el tercer miembro es Mimasaka Akira dicen que su familia es dueña de una empresa de seguridad a nivel mundial, ademas una academia de artes marciales, es conocido como el mujeriego #2 del grupo, dicen que su familia son los lideres de la mafia del pais. Por ultimo esta él, Hanazawa Rui su familia es dueña de la academia elite de musica y de un estudio de grabacion, el sabe tocar varios instrumentos, dicen que es el famoso director X

makino: el director X? el que acaba de ganar un oscar? al que nadie conoce? el que manda a diferentes personas para recibir su premio?

yuki: si, como veras de los 3 es el que menos información se tiene ya que solo interactua con su grupo y nadie, ni siquiera se le ha conocido chica

makino: sorprendente

makino se le acerca para atenderlo, pero el solo la trata con indiferencia, a lo que hace sentir mal a makino.


	4. Chapter 4

y asi paso un mes, el grupo de los tres amigos pasaba desapercibido, según ellos, de todos, estudiaban, trabajaban y vivian juntos; pero no sabian que estaban siendo vigilados por el líder de los F4 a quien le interesaba la forma en que se comportaban

akira: que tanto ves en la ventana tsukasa?

tsukasa: un grupo interesante

soujirou: pero si son los becados, dicen que no tienen familia, han vivido en un convento toda su vida y ahorita que ya cumplieron la mayoría de edad los echaron

akira: y que hacen para sobrevivir?

soujirou: trabajan en un restaurante los tres, viven en unos apartamentos económicos cerca de aquí

tsukasa: y por qué siempre andan alegres?

rui: creo que su felicidad no se basa en lo material

tsukasa: son un grupo interesante

akira: pero dino tsukasa, quien te llama la atención?

soujirou: ya no le has vuelto a hablar desde que te dejo sin palabras

rui: si tu no vas por ella otro te la quitara

tsukasa: ya dejen de bromear * como es que ella puede sonreír? no tiene a nadie solo a sus amigos, en eso nos parecemos *

rui: ya comenzaste a encontrar similitudes

tsukasa: mejor me voy, (se retira del salon y va en busca de ella, pero no se da cuenta y se topa con alguien que llevaba un café) has manchado mis zapatos idiota!

chica X: lo siento! no lo vi

tsukasa: y ahora me los tendrás que pagar!

makino observa la escena e interrumpe

makino: que te pasa? son solo unos simples zapatos!, acaso no te puedes comprar otros? tu topaste con ella, tu tuviste la culpa

tsukasa: cállate pobretona, tu no sabes que es marca ni nada, estos zapatos están hechos a la medida (makino)

makino: * por qué me parece que esto ya paso antes? * ya te pidió perdón

tsukasa: si todo se resolviera con perdón, entonces

makino: por que existen los policías, eso ibas a decir?

tsukasa: si ya lo sabes porque preguntas?

cuando se da cuenta la chica que le derramo el café ya no estaba por lo que decide seguirla, makino se interpone pero como había café regado el se resbala cayendo encima de makino quedando en una posición algo comprometedora, al momento llegan los amigos de makino y el resto del f4, Kazuya corre sin darse cuenta que había liquido derramado por lo que se resbala empujando a tsukasa, quien seguía sin reaccionar junto con makino, provocando que ellos se besaran

rui: pero que escena mas interesante tenemos aquí

yuki: Makino!

kazuya: lo siento Makino...

makino reacciona y lo empuja, un tsukasa muy asombrado se levanta y se va junto con el F4 sin decir nada, quedando solo los tres amigos

kazuya: estas bien makino?

yuki: makino?

makino: ( con cara sonrojada ) no quiero hablar de eso, mejor vamonos...


	5. Chapter 5

makino no podía dormir por la impresión del beso accidental que tuvo

makino: * mi primer beso se lo di a él... *

yuki: makino, estas despierta?

makino: si...

yuki: quieres hablar de lo que paso?

makino: no hay nada que decir, el se resbalo, cayo encima de mi y kazuya resbalo topando con él y ...

yuki: y? el beso? te gusto? fue tu primer beso verdad?

makino: si, fue el primero

yuki: te gusto?

makino: claro que no, el primer beso debería ser con la persona que amas no con alguien que solo sientes...

yuki: que sientes?

makino: no lo se, eso es lo peor

yuki: amiga, creo que estas solo confundida por el beso, cuando se te pase, y tendrás las respuestas a lo que te atormenta

makino: tienes razón, aunque quisiera saber como lo tomo él... crees que le habrá gustado? ... yuki?

yuki ya estaba dormida por lo que makino decidió olvidar y ponerse a descansar

mientras tanto en un club nocturno de la ciudad

akira: creo que hoy tenemos a una celebración!

soujirou: nuestro amigo tsukasa al fin dio su primer beso!

akira: aunque fue con una chica común

rui: ella no es común... con solo que tukasa la bese ya la sube de categoría

tsukasa: ya basta! con ella no fue mi primer beso

akira: ¿que?!

tsukasa: fue cuando tenia cinco años

akira: y con quien?

tsukasa: con una niña que ni siquiera me dijo su nombre

rui: la niña del campamento?

akira: cuando te desapareciste y causaste gran revuelo

soujirou: a cuasa tuya ya no podíamos ir a ninguna parte sin guardaespaldas

rui: pero era de esperarse, se desapareció mas de 12 horas y regresa todo lleno de tierra con una niña que casi nadie conocía

tsukasa: después del incidente quise contactarme con ella pero no pude lograrlo, años después me entere que murio en un accidente muy extraño

rui: ella fue tu primer amor

akira: ya! mucha pureza hace mal para el corazón

mientras ellos hablaban sobre como debía reaccionar y como dar el siguiente paso, tsukasa recordaba como fue su primer beso

\- flash back -

dos niños se encuentran perdidos en la montaña, uno por seguir a un conejo y otro por seguir a una mariposa

niña: un lago! iré a nadar!

tsukasa: pero a donde se fue ese conejo! (ve a una niña lanzarse al lago y salta sin pensar para salvarla) rayos olvide que no puedo nadar! AUXILIO!

niña: (lo agarra) te tengo! estas bien?

tsukasa: pero que te pasa? por que te lanzaste así al lago?

niña: quería nadar... y tu por que te lanzaste si no sabes nadar?

tsukasa: creí que necesitabas ayuda y no lo pense, solo me lanze, esta bien?

niña: y sin conocerme?

tsukasa: si, es algo normal no?

niña: gracias! desde hoy eres mi amigo #1

los dos niños comenzaron a jugar a las perseguidas, cuando la niña cae y tsukasa la intenta agarrar pero también se resbala dándole isa un beso, un silencio incomodo lo sigue por un largo rato hasta que uno de ellos decide hablar

tsukasa: lo siento, es solo que no quería que te golpearas, te he fallado por segunda vez...

niña: gracias...

tomados de la mano decidieron bajar la montaña para encontrar de nuevo el camino hacia el campamento, cuando escuchan un helicóptero y comenzan a bajar policías, lo que hace que los niños corran por el miedo pero sin llegar muy lejos..

\- FIN FLASHBACK -

akira: entendiste?

soujiro: tsukasa?

tsukasa se levanta y se va

rui: creo que se asqueo de todo lo que le dijeron, me iré también


	6. Chapter 6

al día siguiente makino llega temprano y comenzó a explorar la universidad cuando se topa con Rui y lo ve tocar el violin, pero antes que terminara la pieza rui molesto dice

Rui: puedes siquiera tocar algun instrumento? si no puedes aléjate de este salón

makino: si puedo, aunque poco

rui: oh eres tú, enserio puedes tocar un instrumento?

makino: si, toco el piano pero me falta practica

rui: toca este piano y te dire que tanto te falta,

mientras ella tocaba, rui se sienta a la par de ella y comienza a tocar en conjunto,

makino: creo que te puedo seguir el ritmo

rui: eres buena, ahora sigue mi violín

ambos no notaban que estaban siendo observados por la directora del área de artes y al verlos no dudo en informarles sobre un concurso de musica en parejas

directora: ustedes dos hacen una combinación extraordinaria, deberían pensar en inscribirse, pueden ganar el premio mayor

rui: gracias, pero no estoy interesado, además mi única pareja de música es otra

directora: ella encaja bien contigo y tu pareja recuerda que no esta en el país

rui: pero yo solo con ella me presento

makino: y cual es el premio mayor

directora: $50,000.00 dolares y una beca completa a una academia de música en Europa

makino: y se puede en solitario?

directora: si pero ahi te seria mas difícil ganar debido a la cantidad de inscritos a comparación de duos o grupos

makino: (algo decepcionada) entiendo, gracias

directora: deberias pensarlo, shizuka no esta aquí para ser tu pareja

rui: ella regresara dentro de poco tiempo y me inscribiré si ella lo desea

makino decepcionada decide irse y rui se queda hablando con la directora

mientras tanto en el aeropuerto se observa a una pareja arribar

chica x: crees que esto le sorprenderá

chico x: si como me lo describiste, le gustara la sorpresa...


	7. Chapter 7

tsukasa solo se queda oyendo asombrado de la habilidad que tenia Makino al tocar el piano, por lo que decidió proponerle a Makino ser su pareja para tocar y ganar el premio, pero no se animaba a decirle por miedo a lo que dirían al presentarse con una chica fuera de su nivel por lo que intento evadir tal pensamiento.

Rui se dirige al aeropuerto y observa a shizuka a lo lejos abrazada por un extranjero, por lo que se apresura para quitárselo y shizuka lo ve

shizuka: Rui! no lo malentiendas, él es mi prometido

rui: prometido?

shizuka: si, lo conocí hace tres años, te acuerdas? el que me salvo cuando caí del escenario en un ensayo..

rui: y por que te enamoraste de él? como se llama?

shizuka: oh! perdona! el es mi amado Dean, nuestro amor fue a primera vista desde que me salvo

rui: me estas diciendo que te enamoraste cuando el te salvo? y que hay de mi? yo te he salvado y cuidado por demasiado tiempo, alguna vez te enamoraste de mi? (con tono elevado)

dean: oye! tranquilízate

shizuka asombrada responde: Rui me asustas, tranquilízate, ademas lo siento (hace una reverencia) nunca te vi como un amante, para mí siempre fuiste como un hermano

rui: les deseo lo mejor (se va decepcionado y triste)

shizuka: lo siento, nunca creí que fuera a terminar así mi querido amigo Hanazawa Rui

dean: déjalo ir, es lo mejor que puedes hacer por él

mientras tanto en otro lugar Makino se encuentra trabajando cuando a lo lejos observa a Rui pasar sin rumbo y al ver su cara se asusta y sale corriendo

yuki: makino!

makino: tengo que salvarlo!, ahorita vengo... (sale corriendo y detiene a Rui) Rui! que te pasa?

rui: que quieres? burlarte?

makino: no, quiero ayudarte, tienes una cara triste y eso no es normal en ti

rui: siempre tengo esa cara

makino: mentira, siempre tienes una mirada seria y madura, todo esta bien?

rui: (la abraza) gracias, pero quiero estar solo

makino: no te dejare ir, te ves mal... déjame acompañarte

rui: pero y tu trabajo

makino ve que tiene el delantal puesto por lo que se ambos comienzan a reírse

makino: que bueno estas sonriendo nuevamente, ven te invito a comer lo que tu desees en donde trabajo

rui: (sorprendido) gracias

makino lo lleva al restaurante, cosa que no le agrada a kazuya por lo que intenta persuadir a su jefe para que lo echara pero todos los intentos fueron en vano ya que su presencia aumentaba el numero de clientas que solo entraban solo por querer estar viéndolo

jefe: sorprendente! hoy llegamos a la meta antes de lo planeado, Makino la comida que el consuma corre por cuenta de la casa, sigue trayendo a tu novio

makino: el no es mi novio! es mi amigo!

jefe: si claro, recuerda así comienza todo

mientras tanto el F4

akira: supieron lo del compromiso de shizuka

soujirou: si, como estará nuestro amigo Rui?

tsukasa: el tiene la culpa por no haberle dicho sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella

akira: no hables así, si ni te has enamorado

tsukasa: claro que me he enamorado

soujirou: lo de niños no cuenta!

akira: creo que deberíamos buscar a rui, antes que cometa alguna locura

soijirou: conociéndolo no creo que lo haga, recuerda a el le gusta estar solo

el tiempo paso hasta que cerraron el restaurante

rui: te puedo decir Makino?

makino: (sonrojada ) claro somos amigos!

yuki: Makino, te esperamos en casa, Kazuya y yo nos adelantaremos por unas tareas atrasadas que tenemos, pediremos para llevar

rui: entonces yo me encargare que ella coma algo

makino: no, como vas a creer

rui: que te parece si comenzamos a ensayar para el concurso de duos

makino: entraras?

rui: si, ya no tengo pareja de dueto

makino comprendió que el estado de animo de Rui se debía a tal separación de su compañera de instrumento, rui la llevo a un restaurante y a lo lejos iba pasando el F4, los cuales vieron a la feliz pareja y se acercaron


	8. Chapter 8

makino comprendió que el estado de animo de Rui se debía a tal separación de su compañera de instrumento, rui la llevo a un restaurante y a lo lejos iba pasando el F4, los cuales vieron a la feliz pareja y se acercaron

tsukasa: por qué estas con ella?

rui: ella es mi amiga

akira: amiga? desde cuando?

rui: desde hoy

soujirou: que rápido eres Rui, shizuka te deja y ya tienes chica!

akira: aunque es la chica de tsukasa

makino: desde cuando soy su chica?

tsukasa: acaso te molesta?

makino: nunca lo preguntaste y no te conozco

tsukasa: tanto asi deseas que seamos novios?

makino: no, es solo que no recuerdo haberte aceptado como mi novio

tsukasa: quieres?

rui: creo que ya estuvo bueno, makino mañana empezamos con las practicas

makino: (avergonzada) ok

rui deja a makino enfrente de su casa y justo cuando el se fue, makino iba a cerrar la puerta y doumioji lo impide

makino: que te pasa?

tsukasa: quiero hablar contigo

makino: de que? (con miedo) del beso? significo algo para ti?

tsukasa: y para ti?, no vengo por eso, te advierto si te haces ilusiones con Rui saldrás lastimada

makino: yo no tengo que pedirte permiso sobre quien enamorarme o no

tsukasa: pero tu no lo conoces, él solo te esta utilizando para olvidar o vengarse de Shizuka

makino: rui, no lo creo así, además acaso no es tu amigo?

tsukas: ya te advertí sobre Rui, si no deseas escuchar es tu problema

tsukasa se va y deja confundida a makino quien comenzaba a dudar pero decide olvidarlo. Al siguiente día Makino llega muy temprano al salón y ve que Rui esta con una mirada perdida

makino: hola! que bonito día no?

rui: hola! no te escuche entrar

makino: estabas ido, como estas hoy?

rui: mejor, gracias...

makino: empezamos a ensayar?

rui: claro!

makino: cual vamos a tocar?

rui: que te parece esta pieza (rui comienza a tocar y makino comienza a tratar de seguir el tono y la velocidad) debes relajarte makino

makino: ok, pero siento que voy un poco lenta...

rui: ya agarraras el ritmo

directora: suenan asombrosos, tsukushi solo te falta un poco de velocidad pero es mínimo, rui tu estas en perfecto; que bueno que se hayan decidido entrar al concurso

mientras tanto

tsukasa: y rui?

soujirou: lo llame y no respondió

akira: pues a mi me comento que estaba ya en la facultad de música

tsukasa: y eso?

akira: va a concursar en un dueto con makino

tsukasa: rui?

soujirou: aunque no lo creas el tocara con alguien que no sea shizuka

tsukasa se va sin decir nada, a lo que akira y soujirou comienzan a sospechar sobre el comportamiento de tsukasa

mientras tanto kazuya y yuki fueron al salón como siempre pero se sorprendieron al no ver a makino y más aun cuando después entra con Rui.

yuki: crees que ya son novios

kazuya: creo que no ella no es de esa clase de chica que se interese por el dinero que posea o que se enamore de alguien tan parido

yuki: tu aun la amas verdad?

kazuya: si y lo peor es que no quiero arruinar la relación que tenemos

yuki: te entiendo...

llega el tiempo de almuerzo

yuki: makino, vamos a almorzar

makino: fijate que debo practicar

yuki: y si almorzamos todos en el salón de música

makino: ok

kazuya: entonces vamos

el grupo se va al salón de música mientras rui va con el f4

tsukasa: y makino?

rui: esta con sus amigos

tsukasa: no iras a ensayar?

rui: no solo las mañanas y tardes pero almuerzos no creo necesario

akira: pero cuando tu equipo era shizuka vivías ensayando

rui: makino solo es mi amiga, no la veo como algo más, creo que ahorita makino esta ensayando

tsukasa: tengo que hacer algunas cosas, ahi los veo mas tarde

mientras tanto

yuki: y que pasa con rui?

makino: es solo por el concurso

kazuya: makino es del tipo que se enamora rápido

makino: el esta enamorado de otra persona

yuki: estas bien?

makino: creo que me saltare las clases, aun no consigo seguir el tono y velocidad al cual va rui

yuki: esta bien te dejaremos (la abraza y le susurra) sabes que cuentas conmigo por si quieres hablar

makino: gracias, te quiero mucho

kazuya: y a mi?

makino: saben que son mi única familia (los abraza)


	9. Chapter 9

les gusta la historia? 0 _ 0

comenten! ! ! please! ! !

* * *

mientras el grupo de amigos se abrazaban, tsukasa los observaba, tal escena le provoco envidia y celos, makino ya sola en el salon de musica comenzo a llorar

makino: por que me duele tanto saber que ama a shizuka? acaso estaba enamorada? o es por lo que me dijo doumioji ayer?

tsukasa: te lo advertí...

makino: que haces aquí? (tsukasa se le acerca y la abraza, a lo que makino le corresponde pero reacciona) pero que? (se suelta)

tsukasa: solo te estoy consolando, escuche que no sabes como seguir el ritmo y tono a rui

makino: (avergonzada) si, me cuesta, a veces creo que el acelera cada vez que lo alcanzo

tsukasa: eso es normal con el

makino: enserio?

tsukasa: quieres que te ayude a ensayar?

makino: claro

tsukasa se sienta a la par de makino y comienzan a tocar, pero makino se confunde en una nota

tsukasa: sigue esta pieza (comienza a tocar pero la melodía no era conocida para makino)

makino: que estas tocando

tuskasa: pon atención

makino: me suena familiar

tsukasa: vamos todos la conocen, adivina cual es, si lo haces te llevo a comer a cualquier lugar

makino: esta bien, pero no te vayas a a retractar

tsukasa: yo nunca me retracto de mi palabra

makino: acaso son los pasos de un gato?

makino y tsukasa comienzan a reír y a tocar el piano juntos como si solo ellos existieran, hasta que el celular de makino suena indicándole que ya va tarde para su trabajo, tsukasa se ofrece a llevarla por lo que ella acepta y cuando se despiden...

makino: gracias por todo! eres una persona interesante, no eres el doumioji egocéntrico y engreído que conocí...

tsukasa:no siempre la primera impresión es la verdadera, cuídate! (se va)

cuando makino vio sus amigos y jefe los estaban viendo, sus amigos decidieron cuestionarle hasta el final de su turno, mientras que un doumioji llega con una sonrisa al club

soujirou: estas bien?

tsukasa: si, estoy realmente bien

akira: estabas con makino?

tsukasa: si, estábamos ensayando,

rui: tú?

tsukasa: si y la deje en su trabajo, me divertí, es una chica honesta

soujiro: tu hablando de chicas? eso si es nuevo

akira: te gusta?

tsukasa: no lo se, ella es diferente

akira: obvio, se crio en un convento

tsukasa: como lo sabes?

akira: eso todos lo saben, ella es huerfana

soujirou: y rui?

tsukasa: sera posible? (sale corriendo)

akira: tu crees que ...

soujirou: hay que detenerlo!


	10. Chapter 10

cuando Tsukasa sale observa que el auto de rui no esta por lo que decide ir al trabajo de Makino, akira sigue a tsukasa y soujiro se queda, al llegar observa a makino darle la mano alegremente a alguien, exaltado entra

tsukasa: MAKINO!

makino: tsukasa? que pasa?

tsukasa: (ve que no es rui y se tranquiliza) nada

jefe: que pasa?

makino: lo siento

tsukasa se fue, dejando a un grupo de amigos especulando sobre su reacción, cuando ya se iba tsukasa kazuya se le acerca y le pregunta

kazuya: te gusta?

tsukasa: es a ti no te interesa (arranca su auto y se va)

jefe: tienes un nuevo novio celoso, me agradaba mas el anterior

makino: ellos son solo amigos, pero me confunden

jefe: uno de ellos te beso?

makino: (sonrojado) por que dice eso?

jefe: dime quien fue?

makino: ninguno (se va corriendo y comienza a atender otra mesa)

jefe: tu que opinas yuki?

yuki: ella comento que no significo nada pero por lo que veo si...

mientras tanto, akira y soujirou trataron de contactar a rui, quien solo les envio un mensaje indicando solamente "Shizuka"

cuando doumioji llega observa a Rui de la mano con Shizuka

tsukasa: son pareja?

shizuka: si, me he dado cuenta de que lo amo y el me ama

mientras el F4 interroga a Shizuka, Rui se aparta para escribirle a makino que desea hablarle, tsukasa se le acerca

tsukasa: que harás con makino?


	11. Chapter 11

tsukasa se le acerca a rui y le consulta

rui: hablare con ella mañana,

al siguiente día antes de salir makino le comenta a yuki sobre el mensaje que le habia mandado rui

makino: puedes creerlo! el quiere decirme algo importante!

yuki: y si se te declara?

makino: sera? (sonrojada)

yuki: eres su pareja para el concurso, no confió en nadie más

makino: pero no lo se, nunca he estado enamorada...

yuki: cuando lo ves todo se te olvida o se detiene?

makino: (se pone a pensar en rui) no...

yuki: cuando recuerdas algo que compartiste con él, te pones a reir?

makino: no... bueno si pero es por la competencia

yuki: estas segura?

makino: si, mejor me voy, ya es tarde (sale corriendo)

makino llega a tiempo, pero con la idea de que Rui se le puede declarar pero en el fondo ella sabe que puede ser solo utilizada para olvidar a shizuka o para recuperarla, por lo que no se emociona tanto

makino: hola! como estás?

rui: bien, debo mencionarte algo importante

makino: dime

rui: desde ayer estoy saliendo con shizuka

makino: que bien! me alegro por ti (lo intenta abrazar pero el la detiene)

rui: terminemos con esto

makino: de que hablas?

rui: makino, yo subiré al escenario solo con shizuka

makino: entiendo... ( estaba a punto de llorar ) les deseo lo mejor

rui: sigue ensayando para mejorar tu habilidad

makino: gracias, lo haré

rui: te puedes ir, shizuka no tardara en venir y no quiero que ella lo malinterprete

makino: acaso no soy tu amiga? no estábamos saliendo, hasta donde yo recuerdo

rui: por favor sal de aquí, ya tengo a shizuka no necesito a nadie más

makino iba saliendo de la facultad de música destrozada a punto de llorar, cuando se topa con tsukasa, quien al verla la abraza y ella le corresponde aunque solo por un corto tiempo

tsukasa: estas bien?

makino: (con ojos llorosos) solo quiero estar sola

tsukasa: ven conmigo, te llevare a un lugar para que puedas desahogarte

makino: tu no me utilizas verdad?

tsukasa: por que dices eso? vamos antes que lleguen tus amigos y te vean asi

makino: gracias, le mandare un mensaje a yuki, no quiero que ellos se preocupen o comentan una locura por mi

tsukasa: * locura? yo soy el que se esta controlando para no ir y darle su merecido a rui *

makino sube al auto deportivo de tsukasa y no para de sorprenderse de lo limpio que esta

tsukasa: sorprendida?

makino: si, nunca me había subido a uno de estos... cuantos autos tienes?

tsukasa: para mi uso personal dos

makino: enserio? solo dos?

tsukasa: si aparte para el uso familiar, que casi no se da

makino: jajajaja solo estaba bromeando, a donde iremos?

tsukasa: solo relájate

tsukasa la lleva a un bar y makino algo sorprendida le reclama

makino: enserio? acaso no sabes en donde me crie?

tsukasa: si lo se, pero puedes pedir vino o champán

makino pide una copa de vino y comienza a llorar y a mencionar el nombre de rui

makino: (casi ebria) por que haces esto domioji? por que no dices: te lo dije!, debí escucharte, el solo me utilizo para olvidar a shizuka

tsukasa: desahógate, yo te escuchare

makino: siempre ha sido así, solo yuki y kazuya son los que me han tratado con sinceridad, y tu también aunque no te conozco muy bien, pero te lo advierto si tu me usas, yo ... yo... (se duerme)

tsukasa: makino despierta...

tsukasa la carga como princesa y se la lleva a su casa, la deja dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, le da un beso en la frente y le dice tiernamente un " te amo", Makino sueña con un niño que la abraza

mientras tanto rui y shizuka ensayan pero se detienen para darse cariños propios de una pareja muy enamorada

shizuka: te amo rui

rui: yo te amo más, aunque después de verte en el aeropuerto con Dean nunca creí que este día llegaría

shizuka: (le pone un dedo en la boca) no menciones más eso, rompes mi corazón (lo besa)

rui: detente, si no te haré mía aquí mismo

shizuka:y por que no vamos a otro lugar?

rui lleva a shizuka a su casa y la hace suya, aunque a la vez la siente distante.

mientras tanto los amigos de makino no daban crédito a la foto que estaba circulando en toda la universidad


	12. Chapter 12

en toda la universidad circulaba una foto de rui y shizuka besándose y a la par una foto de makino y tsukasa abrazados tiernamente

yuki: debemos encontrar a makino...

kazuya: ella nos tiene que explicar!

yuki: estas bien?

kazuya: no...

yuki: hermanito... sabes que makino te quiere

kazuya: pero no como yo la quiero...

yuki: kazuya voltea...

observan que hay demasiadas chicas llorando

kazuya: por que lloran?

yuki: por rui y domioji

al siguiente día makino despierta con una gran resaca pero sorprendida que no esta en su apartamento, al instante entra una sirvienta

sirvienta x: buenos días señorita, le avisare al joven amo que ya desperto

makino: espere! en donde estoy? (ve que tiene una pijama) quien me.. ?

sirvienta x: no se asuste, yo la cambie, el joven amo nos dio la orden de cambiarla para que estuviera más relajada. Si me permite ahorita voy a alistar su baño

la sirvienta le alista su ropa y baño, makino solo se queda observando y tratando de recordar que hizo, al terminar de bañarse y con una gran dolor de cabeza iba a irse cuando entra tsukasa con un vaso de levanta muertos

tuskasa: hola, como amaneciste?

makino: hola Domioji, me siento terrible

tsukasa: tomate esto pero te lo tomas todo sin hace pausas

makino: (se lo toma) pero que era?

tsukasa: un levanta muertos, ya te sientes mejor?

makino: si, gracias, me puedes decir que hice ayer?

tsukasa: pues solo tomaste 5 copas de vino y te quedaste bien dormida

makino: no hice nada raro?

tsukasa: no, lo raro fue tu poca tolerancia

makino: gracias, por todo, creo que es tiempo de que me vaya

tsukasa: no me acompañaras a comer?

makino: pero tus padres que dirán

tsukasa: no dirán nada, no están en casa

makino se ve forzada en desayunar con él, pero todo cambia cuando ve la gran mesa con solo domioji y ella están sentados

tsukasa: te gusta?

makino: (le contesta con una sonrisa forzada debido a que se sentía triste al darse cuenta de que el vive solo en la gran mansión) el desayuno esta delicioso, y el resto del F4 no desayunan juntos o solo es una excepción por hoy?

tsukasa: no, ellos tienen compromisos con su familia así que cada quien desayuna por su cuenta

makino: ya veo...

terminan de comer cuando makino se da cuenta que tsukasa la ve detenidamente

makino: que pasa? tengo algo?

tsukasa: nada, solo me alegra que estés feliz y tranquila

makino: (sonrojada) gracias! eres una gran persona

mientras tanto rui y shizuka abrazados disfrutan de un desayuno en la cama.

rui: amor, como te sientes?

shizuka: plena, como si nada pudiera hacerme daño

rui: te amo tanto mi shizuka

shizuka: yo también

por otro lado los amigos de makino están preocupados debido a que su amiga no llego al apartamento y se imaginan lo peor, pero al verla bajar del automóvil de tsukasa se le acerca kazuya a makino y le da una bofetada


	13. Chapter 13

los amigos de makino están preocupados debido a que su amiga no llego al apartamento y se imaginan lo peor, pero al verla bajar del automóvil de tsukasa se le acerca kazuya le da una bofetada, lo cual hace enojar a tsukasa y deja sorprendida a makino y a yuki; por lo que tsukasa no se controla y le da un fuerte puñetazo

tsukasa: que te pasa?

yuki: deténganse, no hagan una escena

makino: kazuya?

kazuya: makino, como pudiste perder los valores en poco tiempo, ahora que? te duermes con cualquiera por dinero? por eso faltaste al trabajo ayer? cuanto te dio por una noche?

makino se le acerca a punto de de darle una bofetada pero tsukasa se le adelanta y de otro fuerte puñetazo, con sangre en la boca kazuya solo susurra " me decepcionas"

makino: yo no me acoste con nadie, IDIOTA! ! ! (rompre en llanto y yuki la abraza)

yuki: idiota kazuya, como le diste tremenda bofetada a makino, le dejaste marcada tu mano! ! ! (le da una fuerte patada y kazuya se queja del dolor ) CURATE SOLO, IDIOTA ! ! !

makino: kazuya, tu creciste conmigo y aun así me creíste capaz de caer tan bajo

kazuya: y entonces por que llegas en su auto?

makino: (furiosa) el me ayudo a desahogarme, no me hizo nada de lo que te imaginas ! ! !

tsukasa: makino ven conmigo, te llevare a que te vean ese golpe

yuki: creo que será mejor que lo veas, si no te quedara marcas

makino: pero tenemos la medicina que nos dio la superiora

yuki: es cierto! pero creo que esa deberíamos dejársela al idiota kazuya, ve con domioji

makino: ven conmigo, por favor

yuki: iria con gusto pero creo que les haré estorbo

makino: (sin entender) por que?

tsukasa: (tratando de disimular) ven acompáñanos * no vengas *

yuki: * se le nota en la cara jajajaja* entonces iré

fueron al hospital donde trataron la herida de makino, cuando verifican la hora ya era tiempo de almuerzo, el las lleva a un restaurante donde para su sorpresa se encuentran con el resto del f4

soujirou: makino que te paso?

makino: me cai y me golpee

akira: veo que traen compañía

makino: les presento a yuki, mi mejor amiga

soujirou: encantado de conocerla

yuki: igualmente

makino se sienta pero queda en medio de rui y tsukasa, haciéndola sentir incomoda

tsukasa: solo mírame a mi

makino: (avergonzada) ok

rui: amigos aprovechando que estamos reunidos quiero dar un anuncio, shizuka y yo nos casaremos (shizuka se sorprende)

akira: me alegro por ustedes amigos

tsukasa le agarra la mano fuerte a makino

akira: y ustes para cuando? (refiriéndose a makino y tsukasa)

ellos se sonrojan mientras que el resto solo ríe, rui se queda viéndolos, cuando ya es hora de salida los primeros en salir son makino, yuki y tsukasa, pero al llegar al auto makino se da cuenta que dejo su celular por lo que regresa y escucha la conversación de rui con akira y soujirou

akira: y entonces tocaras con shizuka?

rui: si, ella es mi musa

soujirou: no estabas con makino en lo del concurso

rui: seamos realistas ella le falta demasiado para estar a mi nivel

akira: entonces porque entraste al concurso de duos con ella

rui: en realidad no estábamos en duos, la directora ya no pudo inscribirnos en el concurso de duo debido a que el cupo ya estaba lleno, entonces estábamos en el de estilo libre

makino entraf

soujirou: makino? dejaste algo?

makino: si, mi celular, ya la encontré, feliz día chicos (se va corriendo)

soujirou: creo que escucho nuestra conversación

akira: le debes una diculpa

cuando domioji llega al departamento ve que kazuya esta en la entrada

tsukasa: (lo mira fijamente) que prentendes ahora? les vas a pegar?

kazuya: maikino, yuki, acepto que soy un idiota, pero lo que no acepto es que termine nuestra amistad, ustedes son mas que unas amigas (tsukasa comienza a enfadarse) son mi familia

makino y yuki corren hacia el y lo abrazan, mientras tsukasa se muere de los celos por la forma en que makino corrió hacia el, por lo que decide irse

makino: domioji, gracias por todo!

tsukasa: nos vemos mañana

tsuaksa se va y el trio de amigos entra a celebrar su reconciliación y a actualizarse de todo lo que ha pasado

kazuya: enserió eso dijo! ! ! le daré su merecido

yuki: calmate kazuya, tengo una mejor idea, por que makino no lo derrota en el escenario?, recuerda es músico "el mejor"

makino: eso es dar un golpe bajo

kazuya: un golpe bajo? el te dio el golpe bajo, tu le demostraras que eres buena en la música

makino: pero como? si el tiene más experiencia que yo...

yuki: y nosotros?

makino: creo que estamos perdidos si es así

kazuya: tu eres buena en el piano, a mi me gusta la guitarra y a yuki le gusta su violin y clarinete

makino: seamos realistas nunca llegaríamos al nivel de rui


	14. Chapter 14

al día siguiente el trió de amigos se fue al salón de música pero antes de entrar vieron que ya estaba ocupado por rui y shizuka por lo que decidieron no entrar y ser mal vistos, los días pasaron, el trió de amigos era inseparable, el f4 se había ido de viaje de negocios a excepción de rui, el andaba con shizuka eran la pareja del momento, pero todo eso cambiaría para el día del concurso

kazuya: iras al concurso a apoyar a rui?

makino: no... prefiero ir a trabajar

mientras tanto, rui se levanta y ve que no esta shizuka, pero ve una nota que esta el la almohada que dice "te veo en el concurso" rui se levanta y se prepara, pero al ver por la ventana se pone a pensar en makino.

rui: makino perdóname nuestra amistad termino rápido

sirvienta x: joven amo, sus amigos lo buscan

rui: ahorita los atiendo

sirvienta x : como usted ordene

en la sala

sirvienta x: en momentos bajara el joven amo

akira: la otra semana es tu cumpleaños tsukasa, tu padres vendrán?

tsukasa: siempre vienen para esa fecha, por que la pregunta?

soujirou: invitaras a makino?

tsukasa: si, lo tengo todo planeado para que mis padres no sospechen que ella es la becada

akira: te aconsejo que no subestimes a tus padres; cambiando de tema, quien le dirá a rui lo que pasa? no sabremos como reaccionara

soujirou: el problema no es ese, el problema es quienes están involucrados en el asunto

tsukasa: el es nuestro amigo y aunque nos cueste creer lo que pasa el debe saber

entra rui de repente y ve que el ambiente esta tenso

rui: que esta pasando? no tengo mucho tiempo, debo ir al concurso.

tsukasa: debo decirte algo y espero que lo tomes con calma

soujirou: no seria mejor decirle después del concurso?

tsukasa: no, el debe saber

rui: ya basta de tanto misterio, que pasa?

tsukasa: lo que pasa es lo siguiente " ex prometido " de shizuka tiene problemas de dinero, se separaron pero se han reunido frecuentemente, shizuka tiene un vuelo para Francia el cual saldrá después del concurso

rui: me estan diciendo que mi shizuka me esta utilizando?

tsukasa: si, tenemos pruebas, akira muestrale las fotos (akira saca un sobre con las fotos de shizuka y su " ex ")

rui: mentira, esto es MENTIRA ! ! !

tsukasa: rui, tranquilo...

rui: yo le di todo a ella, por que me hace esto?

tsukasa: a nosotros también nos sorprendió

soujirou: estamos hablando de shizuka, creo que algo ha de haber para que ella haga esto

akira: según mis fuentes ella no esta siendo amenazada, ella lo esta haciendo porque quiere ayudarlo

rui: y han estado juntos?

akira: mira las fotos, salen de hoteles

rui: me estas diciendo que ella ha estado durmiendo con el y conmigo?

soujirou: no lo creo, viniendo de alguien como shizuka...

tsukasa: creo que ella no es la shizuka que conocemos

rui: si no fuera ella yo lo sabría

entra shizuka

shizuka: amor ! ! ! ya regrese... (ve que esta el F4 reunido con un rostro serio, ve a rui y el esta en shock) todo bien chicos?

rui: dime si esto es cierto (le da el sobre con las fotos) espero que no me mientas

shizuka: déjenme explicar esto

rui: como pudiste? yo que te entregue todo

shizuka: rui no es como tu lo piensas, el y yo nos separamos pero el regreso, me dijo que me había dejado porque su empresa estaba fracasando, yo le crei pero cuando vi que tu ibas enserió conmigo tuve temor de decirte la verdad y no quería lastimarte tu eres una persona muy especial para mi y eso me confunde

akira: como que confundirte? lo amas?

shizuka: cuando yo lo vi ensayar con esa chica makino mi corazón se partió, pero lo mismo me pasa con Dean

rui: como pudiste dormir con los dos? como? ! ! ! yo que creí que eras una dama de respeto

shizuka: callate Rui ! ! ! yo no he estado con él desde que comencé a salir contigo

rui: shizuka, te casarías conmigo?

shizuka: yo (rui la detiene)

rui: dame una respuesta hasta que aclares tu mente y corazón, por hoy solo presentémonos como los profesionales que somos y despues seremos solo colegas

tsukasa: shizuka, y para que necesitabas el dinero del premio?

shizuka: tsukasa, tu crees que yo hubiera hecho eso

tsukasa: responde

rui: dejala

tsukasa: aun así la defiendes?

akira: ya basta! ! !

soujirou: tsukasa creo que es hora de irnos

se van dejando solo a la pareja para que puedan discutir en privado

shizuka: rui... te amo

rui: pero no me amas solo a mi

shizuka lo besa y el le corresponde apasionadamente,

rui: si no te convenció mi beso, creo que no soy el indicado...

shizuka: no eres tu soy yo...


	15. Chapter 15

makino al terminar su turno decidió presentarse en el concurso para apoyar a rui, a lo lejos ve a shizuka hablando con una persona la cual no pudo distinguir si era alguien del F4 por lo que trato de acercarse y la detiene tsukasa,

tsukasa: asi que veniste al final.

makino: Rui es un magnifico músico y quiero escucharlo,

tsukasa: no aprendes, quedate a mi lado ( diciéndolo en doble sentido )

makino: a tu lado? tienes buena vista?

tsukasa: jajajajaja (lleva a makino hasta una puerta y le indica al oido) entra ahi hay un regalo para ti

makino: regalo?

tsukasa: no piensas quedarte vestida asi? o esa es tu mejor mudada?

makino: ( sonrojada ) que esperabas? soy una huerfana, casi no salíamos del hogar

tsukasa: pero tienes a alguien que viene preparado, espero que te guste (la deja y se va)

cuando entra ve que hay un vestido rojo, largo y sin espalda

makino: que hermoso! por que me lo dará? (ve a su alrededor) wow! maquillaje, cepillos... ( tocan la puerta y abre )

tsukasa: ellos te ayudaran para que termines rápido en arreglarte y me acompañes

makino sonrojada ve como todos se apresuran y la dejan lista en 30 minutos, cuando sale ve que tsukasa le esta esperando afuera, pero al verla se queda sin palabras a lo que Makino se sonroja

Makino: me veo rara verdad?

tsukasa: te ves a como yo te veo ( se da cuenta de lo que dice y se sonroja )

soujirou: makino? eres tu? ( ve que ambos estan sonrojados ) interrumpo algo?

akira: creo que me la robare por unos momentos ( se intenta llevar a makino pero tsukasa lo detiene )

tsukasa: ella viene conmigo ( la agarra de la cintura y se la lleva )

makino: ( nerviosa ) tsukasa? que sientes por mi?

tsukasa: ( no escucha ) que dices?

makino: olvídalo...

mientras tanto rui trataba de ubicar a shizuka para irse preparando, pero a lo lejos ve a Dean, enojado se acerca y le cuestiona su presencia

dean: por que vine? acaso tu amada Shizuka no te dijo que me invito?

rui: mientes, ella no te invito, solo vienes para atormentarla

dean: atormentarla? * pobre ingenuo *

rui: estan saliendo?

dean: * mejor me voy * sabes que tu ganas, me ire, que sean felices (se va)

rui se queda algo pensativo y va al camerino donde shizuka esta preparandose pero la ve hablando con su estilista

estilista: la estaba buscando el joven Rui

shizuka: ya vendra al no encontrarme

estilista: se le ve bien enamorado de usted

shizuka: si, aunque...

estilista: aunque? acaso no lo ama?

shizuka: bien, pero para mi sigue siendo alguien como mi hermano y me siento sucia ahora ( casi llorando) creo que he arruinado mi amistad con el

estilista: le dare un consejo, digale la verdad para que usted pueda tener paz aunque termine su amistad con él

shizuka: usted cree que eso es lo mejor? no sabe cuan sucia me siento pero a la vez me siento bien a su lado

estilista: le hare una pregunta, si desea me dice la respuesta y si no, no tenga pena: si viera a rui besarse con otra chica, como se sentiria

shizuka: pues...

estilista: y si fuera por Dean

shizuka: el lo hizo y me destrozo el corazón

estilista: entonces esta con el para causarle celos a Dean?

rui decide tocar la puerta y entra

rui: shizuka...

shizuka: (con miedo ) * habra escuchado ? * dime...

rui: ( con resignación ) estas quedando hermosa

estilista: * tratare de suavizar un poco el ambiente * la prepare especialmente para usted

rui: gracias, ya casi va a empezar debemos estar listos

shizuka: ya casi estoy

rui: para mi estas perfecta

comenzo el concurso y de ultimo pasaron, tsukasa se sento enfrente con makino, rui los vio pero no le quito la mirada a makino, tanto que makino se sonrojo provocando los celos de tsukasa, pero su reacción puso su brazo sobre el hombro de makino, dando a entender que era de él.

termino el concurso, ganado rui y shizuka en primer lugar, pero en el camerino

shizuka: ganamos amor! ( abraza a Rui, pero él tiene una mirada seria)

rui: shizuka, quiero que nos demos un tiempo

shizuka: porque? acaso...

rui: si, te escuche... te amo con todas mis fuerzas pero debo entender que tu corazón le pertence a otro tambien por eso quiero que nos demos un tiempo hasta que tu puedas defirnir que sientes por mi

Rui se va y solo se queda shizuka con una mirada triste pero no llora por lo que ella entiende que no siente nada por él


	16. Chapter 16

antes de terminar tsukasa se lleva a makino,

makino: por que nos fuimos?

tsukasa: makino quieres cenar conmigo?

makino: ( sonrojada) ok

mientras estaban planeando su cena, no se percataron que un reportero los vigilaba muy de cerca hasta que

reportero: y como se habia predicho en el concurso musical no faltarian los F4, ahorita nos encontramos con Domyoji Tsukasa, dime que opinas de la participación de los otros concursantes, estaban a la altura del concurso? a la altura del dueto de Rui y Shizuka?

tsukasa: creo que todos tenemos diferentes habilidades, no puedo decirte si estaban a la altura o no, porque no todos tocaron musica clasica, con permiso, tengo asuntos que atender

reportero: no se vaya, veo que viene bien acompañado, es su novia? como se llama?

tsukasa avanzo pero cuando vio una multitud de reporteros los rodearon y a lo lejos vio a sus amigos quienes les enviaron guardaespaldas para abrirles paso, sintio que makino se estaba quedando atras y vio que era por culpa de los zapatos, por lo que opto a cargarla tipo princesa para poder avanzar, oportunidad que no dejaron ir los medios para tomarles diversas fotografias

makino: ( sonrojada ) domyoji bajame! esto es vergonzoso

tsukasa: callate, si te bajas ellos te cuestionaran y te quedaras sola (makino escondio su cara en el pecho de tsukasa, lo que hizo sonrojarlo mas de lo que ya estaba)

cuando ya estaban a salvo con el resto del f4

soujiro: makino acopañame la proxima vez

makino: yo..

tsukasa: ella solo me acompaña a mi, asi que nadie tiene permitido sacarla a una cita.

akira: asi que era una cita

makino y tsukasa: no

soujirou: mejor aceptenlo

rui: detente soujirou, dejalos en paz

makino: rui? * que hace él aqui? * y shizuka?

rui: ella y yo terminamos

makino: pero...

tsukasa: dejalo, acaso no recuerdas lo que te hizo?

makino: pero es mi amigo

akira: tsukasa deja esos celos, sino estaras solo

rui: acaso amas a makino?

tsukasa: ps si! me enamore por primera vez! (cuando reacciono volteo a ver a makino y vio lo colorada que estaba ) bueno ahora ya lo sabes...

makino: creo que ya se me hizo tarde, quiero ir a mi casa

tsukasa hace una llamada y a los diez minutos hace parar al chofer, todos quedaron extrañados pero observaron en la ventana otra limosina

tsukasa: makino vinieron por nosotros, vamonos (agarra de la mano a makino pero rui la agarra pero la suelta)

makino: nos vemos, gracias por su ayuda

akira: la proxima trae compañia

en la limosina

tsukasa: puedes sentirte comoda, ya no hay quien nos moleste

makino: Domyoji, en verdad estas enamorado de mi?

tsukasa: si, no se como pero no quiero verte al lado de alguien que no sea yo, no quiero que alguien te lastime, deseo que siempre sonrias por mi y para mi, se que suena muy tonto pero en verdad te amo, más de lo que te imaginas y no se desde cuando ... (ve a makino y nota que esta bien ruborizada) makino estas bien ?

makino: si, es solo que es la primera vez y no esperaba que alguien como tú se me haya declarado

tsukasa: ni yo que me enamorara otra vez...

makino: otra vez?

tsukasa: olvida eso... dime cual es tu respuesta

makino: puedes darme tiempo, es que no nos conocemos y para mi es la primera vez...

tsukasa: ( le da un beso en la frente ) hare que te enamores perdidamente de mi

makino: creo que por ahorita es al reves, tu lo estas y yo por el momento te voy conociendo

tsukasa: quieres ir a cenar algo?

makino: si, pero primero quiero quitarme este vestido que ya me hace sentir incomoda

tsukasa: a donde iremos necesitas ese vestido

al terminar la cena el la deja en su casa, al despedirce solo le dio un beso en la frente pero no se percatan que alguien esta tomandoles fotos...


	17. Chapter 17

al día siguiente makino y sus amigos llegan a la escuela,

yuki: y entonces que haras cuando lo veas?

makino: evitarlo?

kazuya: pues idea un plan porque no tardaras en encontrartelo aqui

makino: mejor me voy, tomare un largo descanso..

tsukasa: (atras de ella) ni lo pienses,

makino: domyoji... yo... yo...

tsukasa: ven conmigo (la agarra y la lleva a un lugar apartado)

makino: sueltame, me lastimas

tsukasa: que haz decidido?

makino: no...

tsukasa: por que?

makino: te has puesto a pensar las consecuencias que puede traer nuestra relacion? tu familia que pensara? yo soy huerfana, no tengo patrimonio o estatus social como el tuyo... solo te causaria (tsukasa interrumpe )

tsukasa: vergüenza? eso piensas? que soy yo para ti? una mina de oro? crei que eras diferente (se va)

makino: te veo como el chico que me ha robado el corazon, pero tengo miedo de poderte dañar, no puedo darte nada

rui: y tu crees que él es del tipo que le interesa tu patrimonio o estatus?, pero tienes razon, estar con él es un caos

makino: rui! que haces por aqui?

rui: vengo a invitarte a comer,

makino: traigo almuerzo, ademas en donde dejaste a shizuka?

rui: celosa? ( la abraza ) ella ya no es nada mio, asi que vine por ti

makino: rui... yo no soy tu juguete que lo dejas tirado por ahi y cuando te acuerdas vas por el ( le pega una cachetada y se va corriendo) Tsukasa!

akira: creo que has perdido el toque

rui: esa era la intencion

soujirou: crei que la amabas

rui: si, pero son mis amigos y no quiero perder eso, ademas deseo que ella sea feliz

makino va corriendo y ve a lejos a tuskasa subiendose a un automovil y le grita su nombre pero no le escucha, corre para alcanzarlo.

mientras tanto en el automovil va tsukasa decepcionado de como makino le habia respondido

chofer: joven amo, conoce a la joven que grita su nombre

tsukasa: (voltea) makino? estacionate ya!

chofer: como usted ordene

tsukasa baja y ve a una makino casi desamyandose por lo que corre a socorrerla,

tsukasa: makino! estas bien? porque corres?

makino: ( casi sin aliento ) yo quiero ser tu novia

tsukasa: enserio? no te asusta mi familia?

makino: no, si tu estas conmigo

tsukasa la abraza y le da un beso

makino: puedo decirte tsukasa?

tsukasa: ame cuando gritaste mi nombre

makino: tsukasa, tsukasa te amo, perdona mis inseguridades pero este tipo de amor es la primera vez que lo experimento

tsukasa: mas te vale! y si hay otro yo te llenare con recuerdos mios

makino: te aseguro que en mi corazon solo estas tu y mis amigos

tsukasa: en el mio solo existes tu (le da un tierno beso) ven vamos a almorzar


	18. Chapter 18

tsukasa: y como te decidiste?

makino: pues Rui me ayudo

tsukasa: poque le llamas por su nombre y a mi hasta ahorita? te gusta?

makino:me debería gustar Rui? o tsukasa?

tsukasa: aun no me has contestado

makino: No te negare que antes me atraia Rui, pero de ahi tu llegaste y me demostraste que no eres el idiota que crei que eras

tsukasa: tu me gustaste despues de ver que eres valiente y honesta

makino: creo que al crecer sin padres me hizo fuerte

tsukasa: y nunca te has preguntado que paso con ellos?

makino: la madre superiora me comento que un dia lluvioso llegue a su puerta y me desmaye, la verdad no recuerdo mucho solo se que ellas me dieron un techo y una familia, dejemos de hablar sobre mi, hablame de ti, como es tu familia?

tsukasa: mi familia? solo somos mi padre, que casi no lo veo al igual que a mi madre, y mi hermana que se caso el año pasado

mientras tanto

secretario Kim: le envian esto presidenta

sra. tsukasa: (abre el sobre, lee una nota ) como lo sospechaba...

secretario Kim: en que la pueda ayudar?

sra. tsukasa: organiza una reunion para este fin de semana, voy a celebrar mi aniversario de bodas


	19. Chapter 19

los dias pasaron y la relación entre tsukasa y makino crecía entre peleas y reconciliaciones, pero tsukasa mantenía su relacion con la mayor discresion hacia los medios y su familia porque temía las represalias que podria tomar su familia, aunque de esto Makino ya estaba enterada

kazuya: no crees que llegara el día en que por tu status debas dejar a tsukasa

yuki: kazuya callate!

makino: tranquila yuki eso ya lo tengo contemplado, aunque tengo la esperanza de nunca llegar a ese extremo

kazuya: si pasa eso ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros

los tres se abrazan

kazuya: mis hermanitas y sus amores

yuki: callate!

makino: como asi? yuki estas saliendo con alguien?

yuki:no...

kazuya:yuki... di la verdad, el día anterior te vi con Soujirou en un café toda ruborizada

makino: en que estas pensando! el es un mujeriego!

yuki: ustedes se equivocan, él es diferente! además solo somos amigos!

makino: estas segura? por favor ten cuidado

yuki: lo se pero solo somos amigos y si sucede algo mas les informare (molesta)

kazuya: últimamente lo he pensado, debo buscar a alguien también y no quedarme atras...

makino: tan solo te sientes

kazuya: no... solo me siento cansado (se duerme)

...

secretario Kim: presidenta, vengo por la lista de invitados

Presidenta: ten es la lista de invitados, comunícate con la prensa para que este presente en el aniversario

mientras tanto makino como sabia que tsukasa estaba ocupado con cuestiones de la empresa de su familia decidió ir a darle una visita sorpresa, cuando entra en la habitación lo ve leyendo y grita

makino: tsukasa! (corre a abrazarlo)

tsukasa: y esta sorpresa?

makino: no te agrada que este aquí?

tsukasa: como crees (le da un beso) te extrañaba (se dan beso que se ve interrumpido por una visita inesperada)

tsubaki: y a mi me extrañabas?

makino congelada y tsukasa asustado

tsubaki: quien es ella tsukasa?

tsukasa: ella es...

makino: disculpe, ya se me hizo tarde con permiso... (pensaba salir de la habitación pero tsubaki la agarra del brazo)

tsubaki: tsukasa? ( makino trata de huir, tsukasa la agarra del otro brazo y la jala)

tsukasa: ella es mi novia así que déjala

tsubaki: que alivio! por un momento creí que me decepcionaría

tsukasa: que haces aquí?

tsbaki: vino por el aniversario y por ti

tsukasa: por mi?

tsubaki: sabes mi mamá esta planeando algo grande y no se que es

tsukasa: y?

tsubaki: mi madre sabe que sales con alguien?

tsukasa: ni que se interesara con quien salgo

tsubaki: no te confíes tanto, ella lo sabe todo...

makino: tsukasa me advirtió que su madre podría tomar represalia al saber que una chica huerfana como yo estaba saliendo con él

tsubaki: entonces debes saber que tienes que estar espectacular para la fiesta de aniversario y no atraer a la presidenta

makino: creo que no iré...

tsubaki: claro que iras, a la media noche se celebra el cumpleaños de tsukasa y por eso debemos transformarte

mientras tanto...

kaede: presidenta tskushi, como esta?... que me alegro... referente al otro asunto seria mejor si tomamos un café

mientras tanto...

rui: que quieres?

shizuka: vengo a pedirte perdón...

rui: confíe en ti y mira como termine..

shizuka: perdóname, yo no quiero perderte

rui: porque lo hiciste?

shizuka: yo no sabia sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti, cuando nos dimos un tiempo con dean me sentí sola y llegaste tu, pero me entere de la situación de dean, me di cuenta que aun me ama y yo también, pero estaba contigo y no podía pedirte favor para darme dinero y poder ayudar a dean, así que opte por concursar y ganarme el premio pero con tu ayuda, lo siento Rui yo...

rui: vete, por el momento no quiero hablarte, dame tiempo para poder volver a ser tu amigo

tsubaki: (entra sin aviso a la habitación de Rui) shizuka... acaso tu no sabes que dean solo te esta utilizando

tsukasa: no te metas en los asuntos personales de otros

tsubaki: (le da un golpe en la cabeza)tu callate

shizuka: de que hablas?

rui: ella ya se va

shizuka: tienes razón, espero que seas feliz

tsubaki: Rui puedes prestarme una habitacion y poder hablar a solas con shizuka?

rui: haz lo que desees solo no quiero verla (tsubaki y shizuka salen)

makino: rui? estas bien?

tsukasa: como preguntas eso? acaso te sigue gustando rui?

makino: el es mi amigo

rui: ya dejen de pelear, estoy bien, por el momento quiero estar solo


	20. Chapter 20

tsubaki le cuenta a shizuka sobre los negocios ilegales que tiene dean pero ella no lo cree, por lo que opta en enfrentar a dean para sacarle la verdad

shizuka: dime que es mentira Dean?

dean: no te lo niego, pero te amo de verdad, y si al principio pensaba en seguir y expandirme con tu ayuda pero al conocerte algo en mi cambio que decidí salirme de ese mundo,

shizuka: entonces? todo lo nuestro es mentira?

dean: no, yo si estoy enamorado de ti shizuka

shizuka: lo sigues haciendo?

dean: por amarte me salí de ese mundo y no tengo nada que pueda ofrecerte

shizuka: lo dices enserio?

dean: (se inca saca una caja pequeña) ya se que te lo he pedido pero esta vez no te dejare ir, quieres casarte conmigo?

shizuka: yo... claro que si! (lo abraza y se dan un fuerte beso)

dean: sabia que volverías a mi

mientras tanto

kaede: querida, como has estado?

chieko: kaede, que te puedo decir, sin mi hija ya han pasado 10 años, debe ser una hermosa joven, si tan solo...

kaede: pero tienes el consuelo que tienes a tu otro hijo Susumu

chieko: el me he ayudado a enfrentar esto

kaede: cambiando de tema, quiero pedirte un favor

chieko: cual?

kaede: es mi hijo, esta saliendo con una chica pero no se quien es, solo se que no es del mismo nivel que nosotros

chieko: y eso importa? acaso no eramos iguales?

kaede: pero los queríamos y los seguimos queriendo aunque deseen el divorcio

chieko: kaede... es cierto entonces? el te lo pidio?

kaede: si, es cierto pero no me lo ha pedido, pero ya vi el sobre...

las dos amigas siguieron hablando sobre sus problemas, hasta que vieron a lo lejos a una pareja que les llamo la atención, kaede se levanta

chieko: que te pasa?

kaede: ella es la novia de mi hijo

mientras la pareja estaba comiendo con los F4, pasaban un tiempo agradable hasta que kaede llega a la mesa

kaede: tsukasa, muchachos y ... quien eres tu?

makino: yo... soy..

kaede: tsukasa?

akira: es una amiga de nosotros

soujirou: la mascota del f4

kaede: le pregunte a tsukasa

de la nada aparece tsubaki

tsubaki: makino! veniste querida! madre? y eso? que paso?

kaede: tsukasa?

tsubaki: si es por makino, yo te lo puedo explicar, ella es la hija de un conglomerado en china, fue educada en casa y los chicos me estan ayudando a entretenerla en lo que yo me ocupo de unos asuntos, asi como ahorita; chicos gracias! ( n _ n ) me llevare a makino ( jala a makino y se despiden, kaede solo se le queda viendo casi convencida)

tsukasa: ya tienes tu explicación (el y los demás se levantan y se despiden) creo que ya es hora que vayas con tu amiga o la dejaras ahi presidenta? (con una mirada retante, kaede le iba a levantar la mano y darle una bofetada pero tsukasa la detiene ) quieres hacer una escena aquí presidenta?

kaede: hablaremos después

mientras tanto en el auto de tsubaki

tsubaki: estas bien? sigues nerviosa?

makino: ella es la presidenta domioji?

tsubaki: si, ella es mi madre

makino: creo que mejor no ire al cumpleaños

tsubaki: es el cumpleaños de tu novio, creo que deberias ir ( ve a makino y ve que esta bien ruborizada)

los dias pasaron y al fin llego el tan esperado evento

makino: tsubaki, me veo bien? me siento extraña en este vestido (entra tsukasa) tsukasa! mira! verdad que me veo extraña?

tsukasa: ( 0 / / / 0 ) ...

tsubaki: jajajaja el gran domioji tsukasa se ha quedado sin palabras!

makino: ( 0 / / / 0 ) (tsukasa se la lleva a su cuarto, tsubaki solo lo mira actuar sorprendida)

tsukasa: (en el cuarto) te ves hermosa (le da un beso)

makino: no me veo rara ?

tsukasa: te ves como yo te veo ( le iba a dar otro beso pero tsubaki entra)

tsubaki: perdonen por interrumpir, pero me tengo que llevarme a makino antes que venga madre

tsubaki y makino salen pero al momento de abrir la puerta principal se topan con susumo y chieko

chieko: pero que suerte tengo, tsubaki querida como has estado?

susumo: no me presentaras?

tsubaki: makino te presento a chieko, amiga intima de mi madre, el es susumo, su hijo

makino: mucho gusto (asiente)

susumo: (le agarra la mano) el gusto es mio (casi le da un beso en la mano pero tsukasa aparece)

tsukasa: que esta pasando aqui? (agarra la mano de makino)

susumo: hola tsukasa

chieko: ella es tu novia tsukasa?

tsubaki:ella es...

tsukasa: si es mi novia y te ordeno que te alejes de ella

tsubaki: emmm, que cosas no... creo que es momento de irnos (agarra a makino y se van a la limosina que las esta esperando)

chieko: de que familia viene tsukasa?

tsubaki: casi me olvido (agarra a su hermano) ahorita viene mi mamá, ( ^ _ ^ ❕ )

chieko: creo que debo decirle a mi amiga...

susumo: madre y sabe tsubaki sobre el compromiso

chieko: no, aun no esta noche lo sabrá

susumo: puedo negarme?

chieko: solo obedece


End file.
